Sayonara
by Shinamaryllis
Summary: OS Tegomass. Tego aime Massu qui aime Tego. Mais aucun des deux n'est au courant des sentiments qu'éprouve l'autre... jusqu'au jour où l'un des deux craque et décide de se suicider...


Note : Mon premier véritable OS. J'ai beaucoup accroché au couple TegoMass, donc j'ai voulu écrire une petite fiction pour eux ^^ L'histoire m'a au départ été inspirée par leur chanson _Sayonara Boku no Machi _même si je me suis très vite écarté des paroles... J'ai aussi essayé de ne pas faire trop long, puisque j'ai souvent tendance à rallonger un peu, mais au final, je suis plutôt satisfaite de mon travail. Lisez-le s'il vous plait ! Et mettez des reviews aussi ! Dîtes moi ce que vous en avez pensé !

**"Sayonara**"

_Adieu._

_Adieu. Je ne reviendrai pas. Je ne me retournerai pas._

_Je t'aimais tellement. Mon cœur et mon âme n'étaient qu'à toi._

_Mais tu les a brisé._

_Leurs fragments acérés m'ont brûlé et écorché. Aujourd'hui, je ne suis plus qu'une silhouette ensanglantée._

_Pourquoi ? Alors que je t'aimais tellement..._

_Pourquoi m'as tu fais ça ?_

_Pourquoi pour elle alors que j'étais près de toi depuis tout ce temps ?_

_Encore maintenant_

_Les larmes brûlantes qui me torturent... c'est pour toi qu'elles coulent._

_Mon cœur blessé qui me transperce la poitrine... c'est pour toi qu'il bat._

_Ma respiration si rauque qu'elle me tyrannise la gorge et l'âme... c'est pour toi qu'elle souffle._

_Ma peau si dure et tremblante... c'est pour toi qu'elle s'enflamme._

_Je suis brisé. Blessé. Meurtri. Sanglant._

_Je me consume. Mon âme est déjà en cendres._

_Mon cœur qui bat encore et toujours... je veux l'arrêter, il me tue._

_Tu m'as détruits. Je ne suis plus rien maintenant. Plus rien. Je n'ai plus d'âme. Elle s'est consumée en espérant. Mais c'est trop tard. Tout est trop tard._

_Je pleure encore. Parce que je n'ai pas réussis à atteindre ton cœur. Je me suis haïs d'être aussi faible._

_Mais tu as jeté ton dévolu sur elle, je ne peux plus rien faire. C'est fini._

_Oui, c'est fini. Tout est fini. Je pars maintenant._

_Ne pleure pas, c'est toi qui m'a repoussé, avec toute la dureté de ton cœur._

_Je t'aimais. Beaucoup trop pour avoir la force de survivre à ça._

_Je t'aimais. Et je t'aimerai toujours. Quelque soit l'endroit où je vais._

_Je t'aimais. Et tu m'as brisé de tes mains._

_Peut-être que demain sera une belle journée. Le soleil m'aura oublié. Je l'espère. Comme ça je pourrai te voir à travers les nuages du désespoir. Je continuerai à te regarder pour toujours._

_Je m'en vais maintenant._

_Là où tout a commencé... c'est là que tout finira._

_Adieu._

_Tu resteras à jamais le seul dans mon cœur sanglant et blessé._

_Yuya_

Une larme roula silencieusement sur ma joue.

Ce qu'il avait écrit était tellement beau et triste que je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être ému. Il avait toujours été très doué pour écrire et je m'étais souvent demandé comment il arrivait à décrire des sentiments qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvé. C'était vraiment bouleversant. Comment un être aussi innocent et pur pouvait écrire des choses aussi dures ?

Un sourire aux lèvres, je pliai la feuille pour la ranger dans mon sac et quittai mon appartement. Il n'y avait que Kato Shigeaki dans la salle de répétition et je m'avançai vers lui, le coeur léger. Il m'adressa un sourire nuancé d'inquiétude que je remarquai.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-D'habitude, Tego est le premier à arriver, et il est toujours pas là.

-T'inquiète pas, le rassurai-je en déposant mes affaires sur une chaise, il s'est peut-être réveillé en retard.

-Mouais... peut-être.

-Ah, au fait ! Tiens, lis ça.

Je lui tendis la feuille que j'avais soigneusement plié qu'il lu en murmurant chaque phrase. Petit à petit, ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes qu'il tentait apparemment de refouler du mieux qu'il pouvait. Lorsqu'il eu finit, il leva vers moi des yeux larmoyants qui m'arrachèrent un sourire amusé.

-C'est lui qui a écrit ça ? demanda-t-il.

-Oui, je l'ai trouvée ce matin. C'est impressionnant, non ? Il écrit vraiment trop bien.

-Massu... t'es en train de me dire qu'il a écrit ça comme ça ? Sans raison ?

-Ben, c'est ce qu'il a toujours fait, non ?

Soudain, un air paniqué s'empara du visage déjà surpris de Shige et il quitta sa chaise pour s'approcher de moi, une étrange fureur dans le regard.

-Tu ne l'as jamais pris au sérieux ? Jamais ?

-Hein ? Attends, calme toi. Je ne comprends rien, là.

-Il t'aime ! C'est si difficile que ça à comprendre ?

-Il l'a écrit au moins une bonne centaine de fois dans ces lettres, alors que tu me le dises comme ça...

-Mais réveille toi ! cria-t-il en me secouant par les épaules. Ça fait combien de temps que tu reçois ses lettres ?

-Ben euh... au moins trois ans... à peu près.

-Et tu t'es jamais demandé s'il ce qu'il écrivait était réel ?

-Ben non, il était parfaitement normal quand on était tous les deux... comment tu veux que je m'en rende compte ?

-Je sais pas... finit-il par dire un peu plus calme. Mais le principal, c'est que tu le saches et que tu le retrouves.

-Attends, tu pensais que j'allais y croire seulement parce que tu me dis qu'il m'aime ? Arrête de rêver ! On est des hommes tous les deux ! Comment veux-tu qu'il m'aime ?

Un éclair de fureur passa soudain dans les yeux de Shige qui me colla son poing en plein visage, me projetant contre le mur. Me massant la joue, la lèvre en sang, je lui lançai un regard sauvage.

-Nan mais ça va pas la tête ?

-T'as jamais rien comprit, Masuda... T'as jamais rien comprit. Et t'as intérêt à me remercier quand je l'aurai retrouvé.

Sur ces mots, il saisit son blouson et son sac et sortit de la salle en courant, claquant la porte derrière lui. Le silence devint pesant autour de moi.

Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait ? Il m'aimait vraiment alors ? Non, impossible. J'avais toujours été le seul à éprouver quelque chose pour lui... Il ne pouvait pas... Il ne devait pas rester accroché à moi, notre vie ne serait rien. C'est _mal_ d'aimer quelqu'un du même sexe que soit. C'est _mal_.

Et pourtant, je n'avais jamais cessé de l'aimer, et je m'étais réjouis de chacune de ses lettres, imaginant un monde où nous pourrions être heureux tous les deux. Mais Shige devait se tromper. C'était impossible. Et je refusais de l'admettre.

Soudain, me tirant de mes pensées, mon portable vibra dans ma poche. Je le saisis, pensant que c'était Shige qui me rappelait pour me dire qu'il avait fait une erreur et que Tego allait bien. Mais c'était quelqu'un d'autre. Ma grande soeur. Je pris la communication en soupirant.

-Yo, mon p'tit gay préféré ! s'écria-t-elle.

-M'appelle pas comme ça ! répliquai-je les dents serrées. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Ben je me disais que ça avait été super sympa notre week-end en amoureux la dernière fois et j'aimerais bien recommencer cette semaine.

-Eh oh ! Y en a qui bossent !

-Ah bon ? Je croyais que t'étais encore blotti contre ton p'tit chaton.

-Hein ? Qui ça ?

-Baka ! Tegoshi Yuya bien sûr !

-Écoute, je suis pas vraiment d'humeur à supporter tes plaisanteries, alors laisse moi.

Le silence suivit mes mots et je craignis de l'avoir blessée. Alors que je m'apprêtai à m'excuser, elle reprit la parole.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Taka-chan ?

-Mais rien, tout va bien !

-Dis moi. Je peux peut-être t'aider.

Je soupirai. Encore une fois, je cédai et lui racontai tout. Absolument tout. Et je lui lus la lettre avec une voix de plus en plus tremblante. Une fois finis, je l'entendis réfléchir de l'autre côté du combiné.

-Bon, c'est clair qu'il est amoureux de toi, et depuis longtemps, si le fait que tu reçoives ses lettres depuis trois ans est vrai.

-Mais on est des hommes ! C'est pas possible !

-Et alors ? Tu penses être le seul gay sur Terre ? Pourquoi il ne pourrait pas t'aimer ?

-Parce que ça veut dire... commençai-je faiblement, qu'il n'aura jamais une vie normale.

-Et alors ? répéta-t-elle. S'il est heureux, ça change quoi ?

-Mais c'est pas aussi simple !

-Au contraire ! Tout est très simple ! Tu n'as qu'à aller le chercher. Avant qu'il ne se suicide bien sûr.

-Tu penses qu'il veut vraiment se tuer ?

-Ben c'est écrit dans sa lettre, non ? C'est pas explicite, mais c'est l'idée qui en ressorts.

-Et, attends, il parle d'une femme aussi, non ?

-Il m'a semblé que oui...

-Mais je ne vois pas du tout de quoi il veut parler ! La seule femme que je voie de temps en temps c'est toi !

Je faillis m'étrangler avec ma propre salive. Il aurait cru que ma soeur était ma petite amie ? Il pensait que j'aimais une femme ? Non mais il est débile ou quoi ?

Je me forçai à me calmer. Non. C'est moi qui avait été débile. Je n'avais absolument rien comprit. Ni des sentiments de Tego, ni de tout le reste. Je me relevai d'un coup, quittai ma soeur en lui promettant de la rappeler, et sortis de la salle en courant, croisant Yamashita, Koyama et Nishikido qui me regardèrent avec des yeux ronds. Je sortis en trombe de l'agence, ignorant les regards posés sur moi, et couru le plus vite possible vers le premier lieu où Tego était susceptible d'être : son appartement.

Je suivis les rues où les passants se retournaient sur mon passage, tournai dans son quartier, traversai plusieurs carrefours, et me précipitai, hors d'haleine, vers la porte de son appartement, au premier étage d'une résidence privée où logeaient d'autres Johnnys. J'enfonçai littéralement la porte, faisant sauter le verrou et arrivai dans sa salle à manger. Il n'était pas là. Mais mon regard fut attiré par des reflets brillants venant de la table, et je m'y approchai, reprenant peu à peu mon souffle. C'était des photos. De nous deux. La première nous montrait en train de faire de la balançoire dans un parc, tous souriants. Sur la deuxième, je tendais à Tego une glace qu'il léchait avec gourmandise. La troisième datait un peu plus. J'étais perché sur ses épaules courbées vers l'avant et m'accrochais pour ne pas tomber tandis qu'il arborait un sourire absolument sublime. Sublime, heureux, et naturel. Des larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Comment avais-je pu ne pas me rendre compte qu'il m'aimait tant que ça ? Sur chaque cliché, ses pupilles étaient toujours animés d'une flamme intense et passionnée. Ça crevait les yeux. Il m'aimait. Et je ne l'avais pas vu.

La quatrième photo me montrait moi, prit en flagrant délit en train de savourer une pâtisserie recouverte de crème et de sucre glace. Sur la suivante, j'étais de dos, cuisinant sans me soucier que j'avais été prit en photo. Ce fut ainsi sur plus d'une cinquantaine de clichés. Seulement moi, regardant ailleurs, mangeant, surpris, rêveur, affairé... jamais souriant ou heureux. Et jamais avec lui. Un gouffre se creusa dans mon coeur. Je ne voulais pas le perdre. Je ne pouvais pas le perdre. Sanglotant sans retenue, je me laissais aller contre le mur blanc et froid, au bord du précipice du désespoir. Je l'aimais tant, il ne pouvait pas disparaître. Je ne pouvais pas vivre sans lui.

Son sourire était ce dont j'avais besoin pour avoir la volonté de vivre. Son rire m'était indispensable. Son être tout entier était tellement ancré dans ma vie que le perdre signifiait me détruire.

Je me pris le visage dans les mains, enfonçant mes doigts pliés dans mes yeux clos. Les larmes continuaient de couler tel un torrent silencieux sur mes joues, mes lèvres, mon cou, et venait tâcher ma chemise. Je pliai mes jambes et me recroquevillai, souhaitant disparaître de ce malheur infini. Les clichés où nous nous trouvions tous les deux apparurent devant mes yeux noyés de larmes, et quelque chose me sembla alors étrange. Reprenant soudain espoir, je me levai et me précipitai vers la table où se trouvaient les photos, étalées. Je fus choqué encore une fois. Chacun des lieux représentés sur ces trois clichés se trouvaient près d'un grand pont aux armatures de bois peintes en rouge, et encadré par de grands espace verdoyant. Il ressortait de ces images une profonde joie, comparé à mes portraits qui semblèrent mornes et froids. C'était comme si la vie avec lui n'était que bonheur et que sans, il n'y aurait que chagrin, tristesse et désespoir. C'était si flagrant que je me demandai si la présence de ces clichés ici n'avait pas été préméditée. Était-ce un cadeau d'adieu ?

_Adieu._

J'en avais oublié la situation actuelle. Où se trouvait-il ?

Je ressortis précipitamment sa lettre et la relu pour tomber sur l'une des dernières phrases.

_Là où tout a commencé... c'est là que tout finira._

Là où tout avait commencé ? C'était l'endroit qu'il avait choisit pour mourir... mais où ? Mon regard s'égara de nouveau sur les photos et mon coeur fit un bond dans ma poitrine. Mais bien sûr ! Ce pont ! C'était là qu'il m'avait remit sa première lettre, il y avait trois ans ! C'était le soir et il m'avait rattrapé alors que je rentrai chez moi après une dure répétition. Je me souvenais encore de son visage, baigné par cette merveilleuse lumière dorée lorsqu'il m'avait tendu son texte. Il était gêné et, quand je m'étais exclamé en disant que ce qu'il écrivait était incroyable, il avait paru soulagé... mais aussi extrêmement blessé. Je n'avais pas cru en ses sentiments... Mais aujourd'hui, tout était différent. Je savais où avait été mon erreur. Et je savais que je voulais partager ma vie avec lui.

Délaissant ces photos bouleversantes, je me retournai et quittai son appartement. Je savais où je devais aller, mais j'avais aussi peur de découvrir ce que je redoutais, et je me laissai perdre dans les méandres de la ville, égaré dans mes pensées, mes craintes, et mes résolutions.

Lorsque je pris la décision d'agir, le soleil commençait à se coucher, et dardait les immeubles de ses derniers rayons, enflamment chaque fenêtre. Le ciel bleu se teintait d'orange et de rouge, et les rares nuages prenaient des tons mauves et violets. Un ciel vraiment magnifique.

Je pénétrai à ce moment là dans le parc où je pensais le trouver. Les arbres étaient dorés et les fleurs présentaient leurs dernières couleurs. L'air était doux et parfumé. Rien ne laissait penser qu'un jeune homme de 22 ans avait prévu de mourir, emmenant l'âme d'un autre de 24 avec lui. Je vis le grand pont rouge et me dirigeai nerveusement vers lui, le pas précipité. A côté de moi défilait un profond ravin rocheux. L'endroit était parfait pour mettre fin à ses jours. J'accélérai la marche et me mis à courir, soudain en proie à la panique, le coeur battant la chamade, le cherchant des yeux. C'est alors que je le vis, le regard vide et sombre, le visage baigné de larmes, quitter l'obscurité des arbres pour s'approcher du pont. Il s'avança vers l'une des rambardes de sécurité et grimpa dessus avec des gestes tremblants mais décidés. Je me précipitai alors en avant, hurlant silencieusement son nom dans ma tête, priant pour qu'il ne saute pas avant mon arrivée. J'avais l'impression d'être dans un cauchemar. Je courais mais mes jambes étaient lourdes et lentes et chaque mouvement m'était douloureux. Je finis par fouler les planches de bois du pont et redoublai d'efforts. Il passait sa deuxième jambe par-dessus la barrière et se tenait encore avec les mains, penché en arrière, jaugeant la distance qui le séparait des rochers acérés qui baignaient en contre-bas dans une boue poisseuse et nauséabonde. Il commença à se pencher en avant, les yeux fixés sur son objectif, les larmes coulant toujours, et lâcha la barrière. Je serrai les poings en hurlant, saisissant l'étoffe de son t-shirt, et le tirai en arrière, le coeur battant à tout rompre, le souffle coupé. Je tombai par terre et il atterrit sur moi, son visage tout près du mien, à moitié étranglé par ma poigne sur son col. Il me fit lâcher brutalement, en colère, et se leva, me collant un coup de pied dans les côtes.

-T'as pas le droit de faire ça ! Tu crois pas que tu m'as déjà assez fait souffrir ? Il faut encore que tu viennes me narguer avant de mourir ?

-Alors tu voulais vraiment te tuer ? Soufflai-je en massant mes côtes endolories.

-NON ! JE DANSAIS LA VALSE ! hurla-t-il, hors de lui.

-Tego, calme toi.

-JE NE VEUX PAS ME CALMER ! TU M'AS FAIT SOUFFRIR PENDANT TROIS ANS ! TU ENTENDS ? TROIS ANS ! IL EST HORS DE QUESTION QUE JE T'OBEISSE !

Il m'infligea de nouveau un coup rageur, m'arrachant un grognement de douleur et se retourna vivement vers la barrière qu'il enjamba. Je me redressai, paniqué, oubliant mes côtes douloureuses, les yeux exorbités, la bouche tendue en un hurlement d'effroi, les mains levées vers lui. Il ne m'adressa même pas un dernier regard, et plongea vers l'avant, les bras écartés tel un ange déchu. Un ange, il l'avait toujours été. Mais déchu, c'était à cause de mes erreurs qu'il l'était devenu. Sa chute me parut interminable, lente, horriblement longue, presque statique, et je le regardai, pétrifié, hurlant à m'en éclater les tympans, les larmes me montant déjà aux yeux, le coeur m'explosant littéralement le torse en m'arrachant les poumons. Puis il disparu e mon champ de vision et je me bouchai les oreilles, ne voulant pas entendre le choc de son corps sur les rochers, me retournant en fermant les yeux, les mâchoires serrées à m'en briser les dents, tremblant et secoué de sanglots de plus en plus puissants. Je restai dans cette position pendant plusieurs heures, puis perdis connaissance, le visage trempé de larmes, me laissant tomber brutalement contre la rambarde opposée à celle qu'il avait enjambé.

Lorsque je me réveillai, j'étais allongé sur le dos, dans un endroit fortement éclairé. J'ouvris peu à peu les yeux et vis un plafond affreusement blanc au-dessus de moi, puis un visage inquiet arriva dans mon champ de vision. Je cillai pendant quelques instants et reconnu Shige.

Me redressant, je vis qu'il était seul, le regard larmoyant, la mine triste. J'étais dans une chambre d'hôpital et un bandage m'entourait la tête là où elle avait frappé la barrière quelques heures plus tôt. Une larme coula sur les joues déjà rougies de Shige, ce qui déclencha aussitôt les miennes. Tego était mort... par ma faute.

Mon ami se rua vers moi, laissant les larmes couler abondamment sur ses joues et me saisit par les épaules, plantant un regard perdu dans le mien.

-J'ai eu tellement peur pour toi ! Je t'ai appelé des centaines de fois sur ton portable et tu répondais pas ! C'est un passant qui vous a vu toi et Tego- !

Je plaquai ma main sur sa bouche, l'empêchant de parler plus longtemps et fondis en larmes dans ses bras. Je me laissai entièrement aller contre son coeur et son torse, et il posa sa joue sur le sommet de mon crâne, entourant mes épaules de ses bras.

-Désolé, murmura-t-il, mais j'étais vraiment inquiet pour toi.

-Et Tego alors ? répliquai-je entre deux sanglots. C'est déjà du passé ?

-C'est pas ça, mais...

-C'est parce qu'il est mort ?

Il ne répondit pas et seuls nos sanglots percèrent le silence se la petite pièce. La mort s'emparait de mon coeur.

Durant les jours qui suivirent, je ne sortis pas de chez moi, me contentant de regarder encore et toujours les photos qu'il avait laissé, en écoutant ses chansons. Je ne pouvais pas me passer de sa voix et de son visage. Je n'avais même plus la force de me lever de mon lit pour préparer à manger, plus rien n'avait de saveur, et je risquai de tomber sur quelque chose qui me le rappellerait. Son rire, son sourire, sa joie, son regard, sa pureté...

Le ciel était d'un bleu fracassant de l'autre côté de ma fenêtre, parsemé par endroits de petits nuages blancs, et le soleil réchauffait Tokyo devant mes yeux noyés de larmes. Pour moi, ce n'était qu'une grande étendue grise et froide. La porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit et Shige entra avec un petit sourire qu'il voulu rassurant, et s'avança vers moi avec un plateau chargé de gyozas et d'un bol de ramens. Il s'agenouilla à côté de mon lit et posa le plateau sur mes genoux après avoir écarté les photos que je ne cessais de regarder, jours après jours.

-Il faut que tu avales quelque chose.

-Pas faim...

-Ça fait quasiment deux semaines que tu n'as pas fait un repas normal ! Et tu bois seulement un peu d'eau quand je t'y oblige ! Reprends toi ! Où est passé le Masuda Takahisa que je connaissais ?

-Laisse moi...

-Massu ! Tu ne dors plus, tu ne manges plus, tu ne bois plus ! Et tu dors à peine une demi-heure par nuit avant d'être réveillé en sursaut ! Fais quelque chose ! Réveille toi ! T'es en train de te tuer !

-Et alors ? m'écriai-je avec une voix affreusement faible et tremblante. Si je meurs, j'arrêterai de souffrir ! J'arrêterai de le voir dans mes rêves ! J'arrêterai d'entendre sa voix quand je dors ! Je suis à bout, Shige ! C'est insupportable de se sentir aussi seul et brisé !

Alors que je craquai, mon ami ne cessa de me fixer avec un regard de pitié mais aussi une pointe de culpabilité que je en remarquai pas. Je continuai de vider mon coeur et mes yeux. Écartant le plateau posé sur mes genoux, je voulue me lever pour qu'il cesse de baisser les yeux vers moi, me donnant un cruel sentiment d'impuissance. Mais, à peine relevé, je tombai déjà et m'étalai à ses pieds, tremblant et sanglotant.

-Mais regarde toi ! Tu ne tiens même plus debout ! Fais quelque chose, bon sang ! Ne te laisse pas mourir comme ça !

-Tu ne sais rien de ce que je ressens ! m'écriai-je en prenant difficilement appui sur mon lit. Son absence est atroce ! Je ne peux pas vivre sans lui !

-ALORS POURQUOI TU NE LUI AS PAS DIT QUE TU L'AIMAIS ? IL ETAIT FOU DE TOI ! TOUT ÇA, C'EST DE TA FAUTE !

-PARCE QUE T'AVAIS COMPRIT QU'IL M'AIMAIT, PEUT-ÊTRE ?

-DEPUIS LONGTEMPS !

-ALORS POURQUOI TU NE ME L'AS PAS DIT ? IL EST MORT A CAUSE DE ÇA ! ON AURAIT PU L'EMPÊCHER !

Rouge de rage, Shige me saisit par le col de ma chemise et monta mon visage en face du sien. Ses yeux brûlaient d'une haine et d'une fureur sans limite. Pourtant, quand il ouvrit la bouche, sa voix était calme, mais sifflante et blessante.

-Tu t'es toujours reposé sur moi, Masuda. Depuis le début, dès qu'il y avait un problème, c'était moi qui prenait. Et toi ? Rien. Tu ne m'as jamais remercié. Jamais ! Alors cette dois, tu es tout seul ! Tu es le seul responsable de tout ça !

-C'est bon, Shige. Arrête. Il a assez payé.

Une voix extrêmement calme s'était élevée dans la chambre. C'était un timbre familier, sûrement celui d'un membre du groupe. Mais, quand je tournai la tête vers la voix, je ne vis rien qu'une vague silhouette, à cause de mes yeux irrités par les larmes. Shige me repoussa violemment vers le lit et je m'affalai par terre, sans forces. Il se retourna ensuite et quitta ma chambre qui puait déjà trop le désespoir. Allongé à plat ventre sur le tapis, je laissai encore le chagrin venir à moi, et me mis à sangloter d'avantage que les jours précédents, si seulement c'était possible après tout l'eau que j'avais déjà perdu. Le silence, seulement perturbé par mes plaintes, retomba dans l'appartement. J'étais encore seul. Encore. J'avais perdu Tego, et Shige m'avait abandonné. C'est vrai, j'avais profité de sa gentillesse. Et je regrettais. Je regrettais de ne pas avoir vu l'amour de Tego plus tôt. Je regrettai de m'être servi de Shige. Je ne méritai plus de vivre et je sentais déjà mes dernières forces m'abandonner après avoir tant hurlé, tandis que j'étais toujours allongé sur le tapis. Je fermai lentement les yeux et des images de celui que j'avais perdu apparurent devant moi. Ses sourires, ses yeux rieurs, ses grains de beauté sur la joue, ses lèvres si attirantes. Toutes ces choses que je ne verrai plus jamais. Rouvrant les paupières sous la brûlure des larmes, je vis ses mains devant mes moi. Ses doigts fins et sa peau douce que je n'avais jamais pu réellement toucher. Tandis que je me retournai difficilement sur le dos, appréciant ces dernières hallucinations alors que mon corps était si faible et amaigri, son visage apparu. Un sourire triste et un regard intense qui me fit rougir. Il était toujours beau, même dans mes derniers instants, et je me laissai entièrement tomber dans ce rêve éveillé. Ses doigts vinrent effleurer mon visage et un sourire faible s'étira sur mon visage.

-Le paradis, murmurai-je pour moi-même.

Étais-je déjà mort ? Ou était-ce seulement des apparitions ?

Son visage s'approcha ensuite de moi et ses lèvres vinrent se poser sur les miennes. Aussitôt, malgré ma faiblesse, mon visage s'enflamma, mais je ne pus faire aucun mouvement. Mon coeur se mit à battre plus fort, tambourinant contre ma poitrine à la limite de la douleur. C'était incroyable ce qu'une hallucination pouvait me faire réagir. Mais le contact de ses lèvres me fit frissonner, et je dus avouer que j'étais finalement peut-être bel et bien mort. Il était impossible que je le sente près de moi si ça n'avait été qu'un rêve. C'était un véritable paradis. La mort avait du bon finalement, puisque j'étais avec lui. J'arrivai enfin à lever mes doigts tremblants et à les poser sur ses épaules en répondant du mieux que je pouvais à son baiser, pinçant ses lèvres avec les miennes. Comment avais-je pu le faire souffrir alors que je l'aimais tant ?

Puis, me surprenant, il franchit nos lèvres avec la pointe de sa langue et vint l'enrouler autour de la mienne, injectant de merveilleuses sensations en moi ainsi qu'un puissant désir. Le feu se propagea en moi tandis qu'il posait ses mains sur mon torse en s'asseyant à califourchon sur mon bassin.

Je me rendis alors compte que j'avais déjà perdu le contrôle de mes mouvements, que je n'avais pas pu résister à cause de ma faiblesse et mes doigts se faufilaient déjà sous son t-shirt, frôlant parfois la limite de son pantalon. Les siens s'égaraient déjà sur chaque parcelle de mon corps brûlant et je ne pus empêcher un gémissement de plaisir de franchir mes lèvres toujours prisonnières de celles de Tego. C'était incroyable à quel point j'étais heureux en ce moment, si proche de lui, malgré mon corps tremblant. Je faillis d'ailleurs plusieurs fois perdre connaissance mais ses lèvres me rappelaient à toujours. Je trouvais cela étrange. Étant au paradis, était-ce normal d'être aussi faible ? Ses mains se posèrent sur mes joues creusées, caressant mes pommettes saillantes avec ses pouces. Je cillai, essayant de chasser cette hallucination en tentant de vérifier où je me trouvais. Son visage ne disparu pas mais je distinguai ma chambre, mon lit en bataille, des photos éparpillées sur la couverture, ainsi qu'un plateau repas qui fit grogner mon estomac. J'avais horriblement faim. Je n'étais donc pas au paradis. Étais-je quand même mort ? Était-ce l'enfer ? Parce que je l'avais fait souffrir ? Non, sinon il ne serait pas là. Était-ce la réalité ? J'étais encore en vie ? Alors pourquoi était-il là ? Pourquoi m'embrassait-il, en parfaite santé ? Il devrait être mort ! Je l'avais vu sauter ! Pourquoi ? Et comment ? C'était impossible !

Je sentis de nouveau les larmes monter en moi, mais cette fois-ci, c'était de soulagement et de bonheur. Je séparai nos lèvres rougies par la pression et plongeai des yeux larmoyants dans les siens.

-Tego...? marmonnai-je, la voix tremblante.

-Ah ben quand même ! T'en as pris, du temps ! fit-il avec un sourire.

-Mais comment ? Je t'ai vu sauter ! Tu ne peux pas être là !

-Calme toi, susurra-t-il en essuyant les larmes qui coulaient abondamment sur mes joues amincies. Mange d'abord quelque chose, je te raconterai tout.

J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête tandis qu'il m'aidait à m'assoir, m'adossant contre mon lit, et posa le plateau sur mes genoux. Les ramens semblaient trop imbibés de leur bouillon, et les gyozas refroidis, mais j'avais tellement faim que je ne fus pas difficile. Je saisis les baguettes et commençai à manger avec appétit. Tego s'assit en face de moi, en tailleur, et m'adressa un sourire timide.

-Je t'ai envoyé cette lettre, raconta-t-il en évitant soigneusement mon regard, parce que c'était insupportable de te voir avec une femme qui tu aimais apparemment beaucoup, alors que j'avais toujours été là.

-C'était ma soeur ! répliquai-je entre deux bouchées.

-Je sais, mais laisse moi parler. Je... voulais vraiment mourir, j'étais à bout, et j'avais prévu de le faire en plein après-midi, en me jetant du haut de ce pont. Bien sûr, on s'est vu en soirée, tous les deux. Alors, pourquoi j'ai attendu ?

-Ouais, c'est la question que j'allais te poser.

-En réalité, j'ai croisé Shige quand j'allais au parc. Il m'a rattrapé et m'a tout raconté. Il savait que la femme que tu voyais était ta soeur et il me l'a aussi expliqué. Il n'a rien oublié, même pas le fait que tu pensais que je t'aimais soit impossible. Je n'ai plus su quoi faire, j'étais un peu perdu et il m'a proposé un plan. C'était surtout pour te faire payer ces trois années de souffrance mais je voulais aussi vérifier réellement ce que tu ressentais pour moi.

-C'est bien Shige, ça ! plaisantai-je, le coeur léger.

-Donc je me suis planqué dans le parc jusqu'à ce que tu arrives. J'avoue que j'ai eu un peu peur que tu ne sois pas allé chez moi ou que tu n'ai pas compris le message de la lettre. Mais tu es arrivé, et tout a fonctionné comme prévu.

-Mais comment t'as fait ? Je veux dire, tu as sauté pourtant... Je t'ai vu.

-Nous avions préparé un filet que tu n'as pas pu voir depuis ton angle de vue.

J'affichai un sourire triste en reposant les baguette sur le plateau vide.

-J'ai été vraiment minable... dis-je pour moi-même.

Il s'approcha ensuite de moi, écartant le plateau et me prenant dans ses bras. Il posé sa tête sur mon épaule avec un pâle sourire.

-Désolé de t'avoir fait souffrir autant ces derniers jours... j'avais peur chaque jour que tu meures... C'était tellement difficile de ne pas tout te révéler...

Sa voix dérailla alors qu'il tremblait en me serrant contre lui. Je sentis quelque chose couler le long de mon cou tandis qu'il appuyait son visage contre ma joue. Il pleurait. Et pas qu'un peu. Il me serra d'avantage contre lui, le front sur ma tempe, ses lèvres effleurant ma joue, ses larmes coulant sur mon visage. Je le sentais dans son étreinte. Il avait réellement eu peur de me perdre, mais il était aussi extrêmement soulagé que mon âme ne soit dévouée qu'à lui. Ému, je répondis à son étreinte.

-Tego... ça va aller...

Mais il ne sembla pas m'entendre et son visage glissa pour se caler contre ma gorge, ses yeux délivrant toujours plus de larmes. Je sentis mon coeur se serrer et mon estomac se nouer en le voyant dans un tel état et je posai ma main sur sa tête pour lui caresser les cheveux.

-Arrête de pleurer, s'il te plait... Je n'ai pas attendu autant d'années pour te voir malheureux comme ça... ne ?

Il se redressa alors, me libérant de ses bras, et s'essuya les yeux de ses mains. Reniflant, les doigts encore tremblants, il rouvrit les yeux. Ses pupilles, encore baignées de larmes, étaient vives et belles, et étaient illuminées par une étincelle d'amour fou qui me fit sourire. Je lui pris la main dans les mienne et entrelaçai nos doigts.

-Souris s'il te plait... j'ai besoin de toi pour vivre. Alors je ne te laisserai pas.

S'essuyant encore les yeux, il planta son merveilleux regard dans le mien, puis afficha un sourire radieux absolument sublime, sûrement le plus beau qu'il m'ait été donné de voir, et il fondit dans mes bras avec un petit rire. Brillant. Il était si lumineux et si pur comparé à moi en ce moment. Mais il captura ensuite mes lèvres avec une ardeur que je ne lui connaissais pas. Mon coeur partit dans une course effrénée tandis que répondais, entourant sa nuque de mes bras. Cette sensation était merveilleuse, fantastique. Pouvoir sentir tout l'amour de l'autre seulement dans un baiser. Nous étions heureux, si proche l'un de l'autre, nos sentiments respectifs nourrissant nos vies d'une beauté céleste et éblouissante. Le monde était coloré et joyeux et rien ne pouvait nous arrêter.

Une fois à bout de souffle, je séparai nos lèvres pressai son corps contre le mien, plaçant mon visage tout près de son oreille.

-Je t'aime, Yuya.

Il frémit soudainement à ces mots et son visage s'enflamma, m'arrachant un rire amusé, avant de replonger vers ses lèvres déjà brûlantes.

Je pus reprendre les répétitions quelques jours plus tard, une fois mes fores revenues, et remerciai Shige pour son aide. Il m'adressa un sourire reconnaissant et complice avant de me glisser dans la main le double des clefs de l'appartement de Tego. Apparemment, ce-dernier n'avait as eu le courage de me les remettre en lui-même, la demande de venir avec lui étant beaucoup trop embarrassante. Je pris les clefs, adressant un regard entendu à mon ami puis rejoignis Yuya et lui glissait un baiser dans le cou, le faisant à la fois frémir de plaisir et râler, les autres membres étant tous présents.

Tout était parfait.

_PS : Et voilà ! C'est fini ! Vous avez aimé ? Ou pas trop ? Dîtes moi tout !_

_PS² : Je pars en vacance à partir de demain lundi 1er novembre, donc pas de possibilité de poster de nouvelles fictions (c'est pour ça que j'ai tout posté aujourd'hui). Je vais quand même continuer à écrire même si je rame un peu là... je ne sais pas trop quoi faire... N'hésitez pas à m'encourager aussi, je manque de lectrices motivées XP_


End file.
